


Second Meal: Pizza

by Apricots_from_Nara



Series: Cell Tries Food [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cell Eats a Ghost Pepper, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Multi, Picnics, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: Cell was now familiar with the basics of flavors, though he was still new to eating utensils. He much preferred to use his hands.So you knew exactly what he should eat next.





	Second Meal: Pizza

Cell was now familiar with the basics of flavors, though he was still new to eating utensils. He much prefered to use his hands.

So you knew exactly what he should eat next.

A few days after you took him to his first movie (which he had found mildly entertaining), you set out for the mushroom mountains, supplies for a picnic under one arm, a delivery menu in the other.

Cell was standing in his usual spot, eyes closed as he did whatever it was he did in long stretches with no contact with other people. Sensed everyone? Meditate? Maybe he slept standing up.

You set everything down, the sun was out, and there was a pleasant breeze. Not to cold or to hot. You would probably need the sunscreen you brought but that was easy enough. “Hey Cell? Want to have lunch with me?”

The corner of his mouth twitched, an eye opening. “My my. How clingy you are. We had a date only two days ago. Was it just that much fun?”

You frowned at him. “Well if you don’t want to get more free food then I’ll just be going then.” You leaned over to pick up your things, but Cell chuckled.

“No, I would love to spend time with you. Now what do you have planned?”

“We’re gonna have a picnic. I asked around and the pizza place I like delivers up here. So we are gonna have pizza.”

You unfolded the quilt, putting in an area that had a little bit of grass for padding. You brought a cooler already filled with drinks. When the two of you had gone to the movies, Cell had discovered soda. And he loved it. Especially Ginger Ale. He said he enjoyed the feel of it in his mouth as it fizzed.

Honestly that was the main appeal. No one liked flat soda after all.

You patted the quilt, smiling up at him. Cell joined you after a moment, his glossy black wings jutting out behind him as he sat down. He eyed the cooler a moment and you rolled your eyes. “Yes I brought Ginger Ale. You can have one bottle now. Save the rest for the pizza though.”

You handed him the menu, which he looked over. You already knew you were getting cheese. “What looks good to you?”

“The one with ghost peppers on it.” Cell said, handing it back.

You frowned. Okay that was not a good idea. The spiciest thing Cell had ever had was that wasabi. And that was nothing compared to a ghost pepper. “Okay… I’m going to step in here as the person who you are dating and tell you ‘no’.”

Cell scowled at you. “And why not?”

“Cell, ghost peppers are one of those things that are so spicy it hurts. I know you think you like spicy, but wasabi is like a glass of water compared to this stuff.”

“Are you doubting my ability to handle it?”

“Yes. I am. I will get you once slice of that to try at the end, but not a whole damned pizza.”

Cell puffed up his chest and glared at you but you ignored him, looking over the menu. Might as well make it a simple something or other. A classic. Or… maybe you could get a big frankenstein of a pizza for him so he could try a few at once…

Yeah. That sounded good.

“I’m getting you a big one that's part hawaiian, part pepperoni, part supreme, and part good old cheese. And then one slice of the ghost pepper one.” You set the menu down and brought out your phone, Cell having given up already and gone to fetch his ginger ale.

You placed the order for your pizzas, which was a lot cheaper than the sushi that was for sure, then smiled at Cell who was sipping on his drink. “Hey, you think you can put some sunscreen on the back of my shoulders?”

He flicked his eyes over to you, screwing the top of his drink back on. “Pardon?”

“Sunscreen. So I don’t get burned.”

“..... The sun can burn you when you are this far away from it?”

You pressed your lips together trying to avoid smiling. You guessed he didn't get sunburns then if he had no idea what you were talking about. How lucky for him. “To much sun can inflame and damage the skin. But at the same time you need the sun for good health. So humans have this thing called sunscreen that keeps out the bad parts of the sun and lets in the good parts.”

“So you need the sun for vitamin d, but it also hurts you… What a flawed design you all have.” He motioned you to come closer and turn around.

You got the bottle and handed it to him, showing him your back. You were wearing a tank top today so some parts you could not reach were showing. “Just a little bit, like the size of a coin, In your palm. Rub it on your hands and then rub it where my shirt isn’t covering me.”

His hands touched you after a moment, his fingers feeling cold and a little wet as he started rubbing some of it into your skin. You smiled, closing your eyes and enjoying the massage he was giving you. Not necessary at all but you were not going to tell him that.

Finally you were all covered, and you took the bottle and set about putting it on the rest of you.

“When will the pizza get here?” Cell asked, watching as you rubbed the lotion onto your chest and arms.

“They said forty minutes. That was a bit ago… Should be soon.” you finished off with your face, reaching into the cooler and pulling out a cola to sip on.

“What is the point of it being delivered if it's not going to come quickly? We didn't wait nearly this long for the sushi.” Cell huffed, slouching a little.

“You waited ten days for your cell games, you can wait forty minutes for a pizza.”

Cell opened his mouth but then closed it. You guessed he realized how unreasonable he was being.

Thankfully it wasn’t much longer. Someone came up the mountain, panting a bit as they stopped to bend over and catch their breath. “You the one who ordered two pizzas?”

You got up, meeting him at his resting spot. “Yes. I’m so sorry you had to climb I thought they would of let you fly up here.”

“I wish.” he took the two pizzas out of the sleeve, and you handed him the money and a nice big tip.

“You need some plates, napkins, or pepper flakes?” He asked, a lot happier now with his tip.

“I have plates and all that but pepper flakes should be great. Perfect Cell likes spicy.”

The delivery man looked around you, eyes widening at the sight of Cell just sitting on a picnic blanket. Cell turned to the two of you, frowning.

“Well? Bring the pizza here.”

You took the packets of red pepper handed to you, and hurried over. You handed him the box with his frankenstein of a pizza, but kept the single slice of ghost pepper pizza with you so he didn't ruin his mouth before he tried the rest.

“Eat that whole thing there and you will get your ridiculously spicy pizza slice when its all finished.”

He scowled at you and you just shrugged at him. What was he going to do? Train you harder? Please. You trained with Broly and came out alive.

You opened your box up, pulling a slice up, the cheese still gooey and melted, stretching as you put the slice on a paper plate. Cell went for the hawaiian first, mimicking how you rolled yours up to fit it in your mouth and taking a bite.

His eyes narrowed, his pink eyes on the long string of cheese that stretched from his mouth. You had to bite your lips again to stop from laughing as he held the pizza far over his head and lowered the cheese into his mouth.

“Ah… Sweet and savory.” Cell said finally getting it all in his mouth and down, “It has a tang to it too.”

“That's the red sauce.” You said, finishing your first piece and wiping your hands off on a towel, “Do you like it?”

“I love it.” Cell took another bite, eating it with the same gusto as a saiyan.

“You know some people think pineapple on pizza is the worst thing ever.”

“Well they are idiots with no sense of taste. I have perfect taste buds and I think it's delicious, so obviously they are wrong.” he went for another slice of it, eating it with a bit more class this time, “What about you?”

“Its okay I guess… I like cheese the most” You paused a bit, sighing, “You know, you shouldn’t call people stupid for not liking something. Like, some people like mackerel. Are you stupid for not liking mackerel?”

“People like eating a fish that tastes like that?”

“Yes. A lot of people do.” You took another slice, smiling as you enjoyed the flavor.

He ended up liking all of the pizzas, which he thought went amazingly well with his ginger ale. This food adventure you were taking him on was going well it seemed. He had enjoyed nearly everything you presented him, though he seemed to be repulsed by ‘fishy’ and ‘bitter’ things.

You guessed it was the saiyan in him. They loved food.

“Okay. Here you go. Your ghost pepper pizza.” You handed the small box over. Cell pulled it open pulling out a rather innocent looking slice of pizza. It looked like it had slices bell peppers on it.

Cell rolled his eyes at you, taking a big bite and chewing. For a moment nothing seemed to happen. He looked quite happy for at least a minute, on the second bite though was when everything went where you knew it would. His shoulders went back and he coughed, then he flat out wheezed, his face contorting in pain. You smiled smugly at him, resting your chin on a hand as you watched him actually begin to sweat a little.

“Told you it was too much for a newbie like you.”

He cast you the most hateful glare you had ever seen him give. Not even Gohan got a look like that. He swallowed, grabbing his soda and guzzling it.

“Hey at least you won’t regret it later.” You shrugged, watching him eat the rest as fast as he could. 

Cell was still looking like he was in pain. “It was almost fruity then it just…” he coughed again, hand on his chest.

“Sucker punched you harder than Gohan did during the Cell Games?”

“Shut up.” a few tears were running down his face and he moved to wipe them away, but you caught his wrist.

“Let me.” You got another towel and wiped his eyes. 

He frowned, trying to pull away. “Why are you-?”

“You don’t want to touch you eyes with that stuff on your hands. Trust me. We’d have to run them under water and flush them out if you did.” You handed him the towel, “Just keep using this”

After several sodas and then even putting the ice from the cooler in his mouth, Cell finally seemed to recover. “I still like spicy food but that was awful.”

“But you liked the pizza over all right?”

He sighed, smiling fondly. “Oh yes. I liked the pizza. And I loved the picnic with you.”


End file.
